Chibi Shachou
by Hime Shinra
Summary: Semuanya dimulai ketika Denzel dan Marlene diselamatkan oleh anak kecil yang umurnya tidak jauh dari mereka... Semi AU, fluff, no pairings - hints of RufusXTifa and CloudXTifa


Siang terik yang menerpa Midgar hari itu bagi banyak orang sangat menyebalkan, terutama yang tinggal di daerah kumuh Sector 7. Namun panasnya cuaca sepertinya tidak mengganggu anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah di ujung Sector 6. Dengan ceria mereka saling melambaikan tangan ke teman dan melangkah pulang.

Marlene dan Denzel berjalan pulang sambil menjilati _ice candy_. Lelehan _ice candy_ menetes-netes dan titik-titik air kecil berwarna merah dan oranye membasahi jalanan aspal yang rusak dan berdebu. Semua jalanan di daerah kumuh Sector 7 memang begitu adanya. Namun Marlene dan Denzel tidak peduli.

Di ujung jalan, terlihat dua orang preman. Yang satu botak dan terlihat sangar dengan luka codet di wajah dan tato di lengan, sementara yang satu lagi wajahnya terlihat lemas, namun rambutnya yang gondrong dan matanya yang memerah dan berair membuat orang itu menyeramkan. Marlene dan Denzel tinggal bersama-sama di sebuah bar terkenal di daerah Sector 7 yang bernama 7th Heaven. Mereka sudah terbiasa melihat orang-orang yang seperti itu berjalan keluar masuk pintu bar, namun entah kenapa mereka berdua merasa tidak enak. Denzel menggandeng tangan Marlene dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua orang tersebut. Namun mendadak dua orang tersebut mencegat mereka dan mendorong mereka berdua sampai _ice candy _mereka jatuh. Marlene kesal dan langsung membentak kedua orang itu, kalau saja mulutnya tidak dibekap oleh Denzel dan ia ditarik ke belakang.

"Maaf, kami berdua mau lewat" kata Denzel. Ia mencoba untuk mengacuhkan jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak kencang karena firasat buruk yang dirasakannya dan tetesan keringat akibat teriknya matahari. Namun kedua preman itu malah tertawa sinis. Tiba-tiba preman yang bermuka codet menarik tangan Marlene dan membekapnya, sementara Denzel ditarik oleh preman yang satunya.

_Tidak! Cloud…Tifa…tolong kami!!! _

Denzel mencoba melawan. Preman kurus itu kesusahan untuk menangkapnya sementara Marlene meronta-ronta dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun preman botak itu terlalu kuat. Ia lalu diangkat dan orang itu melangkah pergi.

"MARLENE!" spontan Denzel berteriak melihat Marlene akan dibawa pergi. Preman kurus itu melihat celah dan tiba-tiba saja Denzel sudah dibekap. Mereka berdua sangat ketakutan dan dalam benak mereka hanya terlintas pikiran untuk berteriak meminta tolong kepada Cloud atau Tifa. Namun hal itu tidak mungkin. Mereka tahu betul bahwa pada jam segini Cloud sedang mengantar paket dan Tifa sedang bersih-bersih di 7th Heaven.

_Tidak! Tolong…siapa saja…TOLONG KAMI!!!_

PLETAK! PLETAK! PLETAK!

"AAAAAAAAAHH!"

Setelah bunyi aneh yang sangat keras itu, Denzel merasa bahwa bekapan preman itu melunak dan ia dapat melarikan diri. Ketika ia menyadarinya, Kedua preman itu sudah terpuruk di jalanan dan meronta-ronta, wajah mereka berlumuran darah karena terkena sambitan bola-bola besi yang berceceran di sekitar mereka. Denzel segera menghampiri Marlene yang wajahnya sangat ketakutan. Mereka bingung bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi dan entah siapa yang melempar bola-bola besi tersebut, namun yang penting sekarang mereka berdua selamat.

"JANGAN MAIN KASAR SAMA ANAK KECIL!"

Mereka berdua kaget dan segera melihat ke belakang, rupanya seorang anak kecil. Rambutnya pirang dan pendek, matanya biru seperti Cloud. Ia memakai kemeja ala Wutai dan celana pendek serta sepatu bot serba putih. Di tangan kirinya, ia memegang ketapel besi yang mirip pistol.

_Rupanya dia yang menyerang dua preman itu! _

Kedua preman itu lalu segera beranjak dan hampir menyerang anak itu, hanya saja, setelah menyelipkan ketapelnya di saku belakang celana, ia segera melompat dan menendang kepala preman yang botak. Preman botak itu jatuh membentur kotak sampah semen. "Awas! Dari belakang!" teriak Marlene. Anak itu segera melompat salto ke belakang dan menarik tangan preman kurus itu, lalu membantingnya dengan keras di atas aspal. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat kedua preman itu berlari pontang-panting. Marlene dan Denzel yang daritadi menonton di pinggir jalan hanya bisa bengong melihat orang-orang sangar itu dihajar oleh anak yang seumur mereka sampai lari ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu.

"Ti…tidak. Kami tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolong" kata Denzel. Anak itu baru saja mau melangkah pergi, namun dihentikan oleh Marlene yang memegang tangan kanannya. "Tunggu dulu! Kau berdarah!" teriaknya. Anak itu melihat ke tangan kanannya yang kotor dan luka. Darahnya mengucur sampai ke ujung jarinya. Keningnya juga lecet "Oh…ini pasti gara-gara tadi terkena aspal waktu salto tadi. Hanya luka kecil, nanti juga sembuh" katanya. "Rumah kami dekat sini, bagaimana kalau kau diobati dulu? Kalau lukamu dibiarkan terlalu lama, bisa infeksi" kata Denzel. "Um…" ia melihat sekeliling, lalu mengangguk. Marlene langsung tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan kirinya, lalu mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai ke 7th Heaven. "Oh ya, namaku Denzel. Yang itu namanya Marlene. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Denzel. Anak itu terhenti sejenak. Spontan langkah mereka bertiga juga terhenti.

"Ruffie"

"Ruffie? Namamu lucu sekali!" kata Marlene "Aku menyukainya. Kau juga tampan sekali, seperti pangeran dalam buku cerita! Ya kan, Denzel?" Denzel mengangguk. Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum ke Ruffie, lalu kembali berjalan pulang.

---

"Tifa! Kami pulang!" teriak Marlene begitu ia membuka pintu bar. Tifa sedang mencuci gelas. "Marlene, Denzel! Bagaimana sekolah hari i…" sapaannya terhenti begitu melihat anak yang dibawa masuk oleh Marlene dan Denzel. "Dia siapa? Teman sekolah kalian?" tanyanya. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari anak itu. "Namanya Ruffie. Tadi kami bertemu di jalan" kata Marlene. "Selamat siang" kata Ruffie sambil membungkuk. Tifa tahu bahwa itu adalah tata krama Wutai ketika menyapa orang yang lebih tua – ia tahu itu dari Yuffie. Tidak heran jika anak itu juga menggunakannya, melihat kemeja khas Wutai yang dipakainya. Lama ia menatap anak itu, dan begitu juga halnya anak itu. Ia balas menatap Tifa. Tifa merasa mata biru anak itu begitu bersinar dan wajahnya tampan, dan sinar mata anak itu seolah-olah menghipnotis…

…dan wajahnya begitu familiar. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat....

"Tifa!" teriak Denzel setelah kesekian kalinya.

Tifa terbelalak, dan langsung menatap Denzel. "Oh…iya, iya…ada apa, Denzel?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa mengobati Ruffie? Ia terluka waktu menolong kami tadi" katanya sambil menunjukkan tangan Ruffie yang terluka.

"Menolong?"

"Tadi waktu pulang sekolah kami hampir diculik oleh dua orang preman. Ruffie menolong kami dengan ketapel dan jurus kungfu!" kata Marlene. Ia sangat antusias menjelaskan bagaimana Ruffie menolong mereka berdua.

"Ketapel? Jurus kungfu?" Tifa semakin bingung. Mana mungkin anak sekecil itu bisa menghajar dua orang dewasa?

"Aku memakai ini dan peluru besi. Kalau kungfu, aku belajar sejak kecil di Wutai" kata Ruffie sambil menunjukkan ketapel dan pelurunya ke mereka. Tifa yang melihatnya terbelalak, belum pernah ia melihat ketapel yang seperti itu. Pertama kali melihatnya, ia mengira itu adalah pistol. Melihat logo ShinRa yang tertempel di pegangan pistol itu, ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

_Huh! Jadi sekarang ShinRa juga membuat mainan seperti ini?! Yang membawanya anak kecil lagi! Orangtuanya mikir apaan sih, anaknya bawa-bawa senjata berbahaya kok dibiarkan?!_

Tifa lalu mengajak mereka ke kamar Marlene dan Denzel, lalu mulai membersihkan luka-luka Ruffie dengan alkohol. Marlene dan Denzel menemani Ruffie di samping sambil melihat.

"Ruffie, kau seharusnya tidak boleh membawa benda berbahaya seperti itu. Itu bisa melukai orang, tahu?" kata Tifa tegas sambil menempelkan plester di kening Ruffie.

"Tapi aku disuruh bawa ini buat melindungi diri dari orang-orang jahat…seperti penculik, misalnya." kata Ruffie.

Tifa tidak bisa membalasnya, karena Ruffie menggunakan senjata itulah Marlene dan Denzel tidak jadi diculik orang. Kalau tidak ada Ruffie yang menolong, entah bagaimana nasib mereka.

"Aku tahu kok ini bukan untuk melukai orang sembarangan. Kalau aku melakukannya, aku nanti bisa dihukum" katanya. Tifa hanya diam sambil membubuhkan obat dan menempelkan kain kasa ke lukanya.

"Ruffie, memangnya tidak perih ya?" tanya Marlene. Ruffie menggeleng "Sakit sih, tapi hanya segini tidak apa-apa kok" katanya. Marlene dan Denzel kaget, Tifa yang mendengarnya juga kaget. Karena jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sejak tadi ekspresi Ruffie tidak berubah. Semestinya perih sekali karena Tifa memberikan obat anti infeksi yang bahkan Cloud pun masih meringis ketika memakainya.

"Ya, selesai!" kata Tifa setelah membebatkan perban di tangannya. Tifa lalu mengusap kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Ia tersenyum, begitu juga Marlene dan Denzel. Ruffie hanya diam dan memandangi mereka. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku pulang!"

"Cloud!"

Begitu mendengar suara Cloud dari lantai bawah, Marlene dan Denzel segera berlari keluar kamar untuk menyambutnya.

"Siapa Cloud?" tanya Ruffie. Tifa tersenyum.

"Nanti kuperkenalkan" katanya sambil mengusap kepalanya sekali lagi, dan mengajaknya untuk turun ke bawah.

Di bawah, terlihat Marlene sedang memeluk erat Cloud – sampai waktu Cloud melihat Ruffie turun tangga bersama Tifa. Ia langsung terbelalak melihat anak itu. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Marlene, lalu melangkah ke arah Ruffie dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ruffie yang dilihat seperti itu bingung. _Ngapain sih orang ini? _

"Cloud? Ada apa dengan Ruffie?" tanya Tifa. Ia bingung dengan tingkah Cloud yang mendadak aneh.

"Ruffie?"

"Iya…anak ini namanya Ruffie. Tadi waktu pulang sekolah Marlene dan Denzel hampir diculik, dan anak ini yang menolong. Ruffie, ini Cloud" kata Tifa memperkenalkan. "Selamat siang" kata Ruffie sambil membungkuk.

"Hmm…Marlene, Denzel, cuaca cerah di luar. Bagaimana kalau kalian ajak Ruffie main ke taman?" kata Cloud. Denzel mengangguk, lalu mengajak Marlene dan Ruffie keluar. Mereka lalu berpamitan dan keluar dari Bar. Samar-samar terdengar celotehan Marlene yang khas dan suara langkah kaki yang pendek berlari-lari semakin menjauh.

"Cloud, ada apa?" tanya Tifa. Ia penasaran mengapa sikapnya mendadak berubah ketika menemui Ruffie.

"Anak itu…apa kau tak merasa ia sangat mirip seseorang?"

_Cloud juga berpikiran seperti itu?! _

"I-iya sih…tapi…"

"Siapa orang itu, Tifa?"

"Um…"

"Tifa, siapa orang yang sangat mirip dengan anak itu?" tanya Cloud sekali lagi. Kali ini, raut wajahnya serius.

_Tidak…ini tetap tidak mungkin kan?_

"Rufus…ShinRa"

"…Ternyata benar…" gumam Cloud

"Tapi Cloud, itu tidak mungkin! Anak itu…dia cuma anak kecil seumuran Marlene dan Denzel!"

"Tifa."

"Ya, Cloud?"

"Anak itu mempunyai warna mata khas SOLDIER. Mata biru bersinar…tanda bahwa mako energy telah disuntikkan dalam dirinya. Aku ingat sekali bahwa selain SOLDIER, ada seseorang di ShinRa Company yang mempunyai warna mata khas seperti ini…seseorang yang pernah bertarung denganku dulu di atap gedung ShinRa"

"Ma…masa anak itu…"

"Ya, anak itu Rufus ShinRa"

"Ta…tapi bagaimana dia bisa menjadi anak kecil seperti itu?!"

"Aku tak tahu pasti…tapi si gila Hojo itu pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan eksperimen-eksperimennya. Lagipula, mereka adalah ShinRa. Mereka mempunyai laboratorium terlengkap dan tercanggih, dengan dana yang berlimpah tentunya. Mungkin saja Rufus ditipu oleh Hojo untuk menjadi kelinci percobaannya, atau diracuni sesuatu. Orang seperti dia banyak yang mengincar posisinya"

Takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Marlene dan Denzel, Cloud dan Tifa segera bergegas menuju taman. Memang di sana banyak anak-anak bermain, namun mereka bertiga tidak ada.

"Cloud, mereka tidak ada! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Tidak ada tanda kerusakan dimanapun. Lagipula kalau orang-orang ShinRa menyerang pasti anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah daritadi. Mungkin mereka ada di gereja"

Benar dugaan Cloud, mereka bertiga ada di gereja. Rupanya mereka sedang bermain di tengah padang bunga. Melihat Marlene dan Denzel terlihat begitu ceria bermain bersama Ruffie, Tifa dan Cloud hanya bisa memandangi mereka dari pintu gereja

"Aku rasa…tidak apa-apa kok. Ya kan, Tifa?"

"Ya…"

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke 7th Heaven untuk bersiap-siap membuka bar.

---

Sementara itu, di ujung Sector 7, terlihat dua orang berpakaian formal serba hitam yang dikenal dengan sebutan Turks celingukan di antara kerumunan orang. Dari raut wajah, sudah jelas bahwa mereka sedang kalang kabut mencari sesuatu…atau _seseorang_.

"Reno, kau yakin dia ada di sini? Tadi dia hilang di Sector 6, kan? Masa dia lari sampai ke sini? Jaraknya kan lumayan jauh…"

"Aku yakin, Rude! Barusan Elena dan Tseng telepon. Katanya mereka sudah cari di seluruh tempat di Sector 6 yang kemungkinan didatangi anak-anak, tapi dia nggak ada!"

"Yah…terserah katamu deh! Yang penting dia cepat ketemu! Kita bisa kena potong gaji lagi kalau sampai ketahuan dia hilang! Kau sih ngawasin dia nggak bener!"

"Iya, iya…Gini deh, pertama-tama gimana kalau kita ke tempat Cloud Strife? Dia kan tahu seluk-beluk sini, pasti dia bisa menolong kita!"

"Memangnya dia mau menolong kita?"

"Ah, persetan soal masalah ShinRa dan AVALANCHE! Masalahnya yang hilang itu bukan orang sembarangan! Bukan cuma potong gaji, leher kita bisa dipenggal kalau dia sampai nggak ketemu!"

"Kau benar" gumam Rude. Mereka lalu segera berlari menuju 7th Heaven.

---

"Ini untuk Ruffie!" kata Marlene sambil memasangkan mahkota yang diuntai dari bunga-bunga di atas kepala Ruffie. Denzel dan Marlene memakai benda yang serupa juga. Marlene tersenyum bangga, sementara Ruffie terlihat bingung dengan benda asing yang ditempelkan di atas kepalanya. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman.

"A…aku terlihat aneh tidak?" tanya Ruffie. Marlene dan Denzel menggeleng. "Tidak kok, tidak aneh" Marlene tersenyum. "Kalau Ruffie anak perempuan, Ruffie pasti jadi cantik sekali! Ya kan, Denzel?" katanya sambil memeluk teman barunya. Denzel mengangguk.

Ruffie terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Marlene, lalu tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih"

Ruffie tersenyum. Denzel dan Marlene terdiam melihat senyumannya karena sejak tadi Ruffie tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mereka berdua lalu membalas senyumannya sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ruffie menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil tersipu malu, bingung kenapa mereka tertawa.

"Marlene, bisa ajarkan aku untuk membuat mahkota bunga?"

"Ruffie ingin membuat untuk siapa?" tanya Marlene. Ruffie hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Rahasia!"

Mereka lalu memetik beberapa bunga dan Marlene mengajarkan Ruffie untuk menguntainya menjadi mahkota.

---

"Hei, sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sebelum gelap? Nanti Tifa marah kalau kita pulang terlalu malam" kata Denzel mengingatkan. Marlene dan Ruffie langsung sadar, melihat sekeliling bahwa tempat itu sudah tidak seterang ketika mereka baru datang. Marlene, Denzel dan Ruffie lalu berjalan kembali ke 7th Heaven sambil bergandengan tangan, dengan rangkaian bunga di atas kepala mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah hampir sampai di 7th Heaven. Jalanan sudah mulai ramai, serta lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Ruffie terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Hebat…ternyata di sini ramai juga. Aku belum pernah melihat keramaian seperti ini" katanya sambil celingukan melihat orang-orang lalu lalang di jalanan.

"Eh, Ruffie…kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu sendiri?" tanya Denzel

"Benar, nanti papa dan mamamu marah kalau kau pulang kemalaman" Marlene menambahkan. "Memangnya rumahmu di mana sih?" tanyanya.

_Gawat… _Pikir Ruffie

"Di…di Sector 1" katanya pelan.

"Sector 1?! Itu kan jauh dari sini! Untuk ke sana kita perlu naik kereta!" kata Denzel "Bagaimana caranya kau pulang, Ruffie?" tanya Marlene

"Aku…"

Belum sempat Ruffie menyelesaikan kata-katanya, terlihat Rude dan Reno di depan pintu bar 7th Heaven.

"_Chibi-shachou_!" teriak Reno. Kedua Turks itu langsung menghampiri mereka. Ruffie langsung melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan berlari ke arah Reno dan Rude.

"_Chibi-shachou_, kau dari mana saja?! Ah! Bajumu kotor…kau juga terluka…kenapa ponsel dan mantelmu ditinggalkan di mobil? Kami jadi susah mencarimu!" kata Rude panik sambil menepuk-nepuk baju Ruffie untuk membersihkan debu. Namun percuma, kemeja putih ala Wutai tersebut sudah terlalu kotor.

"Habis tadi kan panas…aku malas pakai mantel. Ponselnya tadi kutaruh di saku mantel, aku lupa membawanya. Lagipula tadi aku tidak mau pakai baju warna putih karena cepat kotor! Papa yang menyuruh!"

"Rude, gawat nih…biar kita menemukannya, kalau keadaan dia seperti ini kita bisa tetap kena potong gaji..." gumam Reno.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Ruffie dengan nada menyesal. Reno dan Rude yang tidak tega melihat wajahnya yang memelas hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa…itu salah kami kok karena kami lalai menjagamu. Lagipula kau pasti bosan dan ingin mencari teman main kan?" Reno lalu mengusap kepala Ruffie yang rambutnya sudah benar-benar acak-acakan karena daritadi diterpa angin. Tiba-tiba, pintu 7th Heaven terbuka.

"Lho? Kupikir ada apa ribut-ribut…rupanya kalian" kata Cloud "Kami baru saja mau menjemput" tambah Tifa.

Melihat Turks berada di depan pintu bar, Cloud dan Tifa terdiam. Melihat AVALANCHE keluar dari bar, Reno dan Rude terbelalak. Terutama Rude, yang diam-diam menyukai Tifa.

Meskipun jalanan sangat ramai, namun kesunyian tercipta di antara mereka karena entah atas alasan apa.

"Wah, wah…kupikir ada apa aku tidak melihat _little ruff_ seharian, rupanya dia main-main disini"

Suara yang begitu familiar itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di tengah jalan. Mereka semua langsung menengok ke arah darimana suara itu datang. Dugaan mereka tepat.

"_Shachou!_" teriak Reno dan Rude spontan, kaget melihat _shachou_ mereka tiba-tiba datang. Cloud dan Tifa kaget bukan main. Andai mereka orang jompo, sudah pasti seseorang akan memanggil ambulans karena mereka terkena serangan jantung.

_Rufus ada DUA?!_

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ruffie langsung berlari ke sisi Rufus dan memeluknya erat-erat. Rufus mengusap rambutnya yang berwarna sama dengannya.

"Hei, _little ruff!_ Dari mana saja kau seharian? Hei, kenapa sampai luka? Jangan-jangan kau memakai _slingshot gun_ – mu untuk berbuat usil ya?" tanyanya iseng.

"TIDAK!"

Mereka kaget dengan teriakan Marlene dan Denzel. Kedua anak itu lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri Rufus dan Ruffie lalu menjelaskan mengapa Ruffie sampai terluka. Mendengar cerita mereka, Rufus hanya tersenyum. Sementara Ruffie hanya terus bersembunyi dengan malu-malu di belakang Rufus.

"Reno, Rude"

"Ya, _shachou?_"

"Gaji kalian dipotong selama dua bulan. Pertama karena kalian lalai mengawasi Rui, kedua karena dia sampai harus bertarung dengan preman dan tangannya luka. Paham?"

"Paham, _shachou_" jawab mereka berdua sambil meringis

_SIALAN! TUH KAN, KENA JUGA! _

"Rui?" gumam Cloud, masih bingung dengan pemandangan dua Rufus berdiri di depan matanya.

"Ya, namanya Rui. Memangnya kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Rufus sambil mengusap kepala duplikat kecilnya.

"Tapi dia bilang, namanya Ruffie!" protes Marlene.

"Maaf, Rui kuajari agar tidak sembarangan memberi tahu namanya kepada orang asing, karena bisa bahaya. Kalau sampai dia ketahuan bahwa dia seorang ShinRa oleh orang yang salah, dia bisa diculik. Lagipula, dia tidak benar-benar berbohong. Orang-orang di kantor ShinRa memberi dia berbagai nama panggilan, termasuk Ruffie. Entah kenapa Rui paling suka nama panggilan itu. Elena yang memberikannya" Rufus menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menarik Rui ke depan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Meskipun sudah jelas rambutnya diacak-acak, Rui terlihat cuek.

"Rufus…jangan-jangan kau dan Hojo sedang meneliti teknologi kloning? Anak ini bukan monster atau hasil _summon_ materia terbaru kan?" tanya Cloud. Ia bersiap-siap mengambil pedang andalannya yang tercantel di punggungnya.

"Tidak. Dia 100% manusia asli. Memang kenapa?" Rufus mencondongkan kepalanya ke kiri, bingung.

"Jadi kenapa Rui mirip sekali denganmu? Kami kira kau dicekoki obat aneh oleh Hojo sampai mengecil!" tambah Tifa. Mendengarnya, Rufus langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lucu sekali, Nona Lockhart. Yah…waktu pertama kali dia muncul di kantor, semua orang juga mengira Rui itu aku yang menjadi korban eksperimen lab. Menurutku sih wajar saja dia mirip aku, toh dia anakku! Ya kan, Rui?" kata Rufus sambil memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

"Iya…papa"

Cloud dan Tifa terdiam kaku selama tiga detik sebelum ternganga karena shock.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"K-kau…kapan kau menikah?!" tanya Tifa sambil melotot.

"Tidak pernah" jawab Rufus singkat.

"Lho? Lalu siapa ibu Rui?!" tanya Tifa lagi, bingung.

"Pacarku dulu waktu aku SMU. Dulu kami terpaksa berpisah karena perang Wutai, padahal aku tahu kalau dia hamil. Yah…si kakek tua itu tidak mengijinkan aku bertemu dengannya dengan alasan perang dan status politik yang kolot. Sekarang dia sudah mati, jadi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku berkunjung ke keluarganya di Wutai. Rupanya mereka sudah meninggal karena penyakit menular – dan yang tersisa hanyalah Rui yang dititipkan di keluarga Kisaragi. Ia juga waktu itu sedang sakit. Rupanya penyakit menular itu hanyalah keracunan Mako yang diderita keluarganya sejak di Midgar. Aku lalu membawanya pulang untuk disembuhkan, dan karena dia anakku tentu saja dia adalah pewaris kursi presiden ShinRa Electric Company"

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama di depan bar, Rufus memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena angin semakin kencang dan hari semakin gelap.

"HATCHIII!"

"Kenapa Rui? Dingin?" tanya Rufus. Rui menggeleng. Ia melihat anaknya hanya memakai kemeja Wutai lengan pendek dan celana selutut. _Pasti dingin_, pikirnya. Rufus lalu melepas jas putihnya dan membungkus tubuh Rui yang kecil. Tentu saja jas itu terlalu panjang, dan bagian bawahnya menjuntai ke bawah dan membuat jas itu menjadi kotor. Namun Rufus tidak terlihat keberatan – padahal dia orang yang sangat peduli dengan kebersihan.

"Papa!"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Rufus sambil membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rui. Rui lalu berjinjit, dan memasangkan mahkota bunga ke kepala ayahnya. Reno, Rude, Cloud dan Tifa sedang meringis menahan tawa karena Rufus ShinRa sedang memakai mahkota bunga.

"Kau membuatkannya untukku, Rui?"

Rui mengangguk. "Marlene yang membuatkan mahkota bunga yang kupakai, lalu aku minta diajari untuk membuatnya" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

_Lho? Kok dia diam saja sih melihat anak laki-lakinya mainan bunga? _

"Terima kasih. Rui juga jadi terlihat cantik kok memakainya, seperti tuan putri!" kata Rufus sambil memeluk anaknya erat-erat.

"Hoi, Rufus…apa komentarmu itu tidak salah? Nanti anakmu menjadi banci lho!" kata Cloud sinis. Tifa menginjak kakinya. Rufus hanya menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

"Lho…dia kan memang anak perempuan!"

Dan lagi-lagi semua penghuni 7th Heaven dibuat ternganga.

_Anak setampan itu ternyata perempuan?! _

---

Orang-orang mengerumuni jalan depan distrik pertokoan Sector 7 karena ada Limousine putih berlogo ShinRa. Sesuai dugaan mereka, ada Rufus ShinRa! Orang-orang mulai berdesakan untuk melihat. Rufus dan yang lainnya tidak peduli dengan mereka.

"Nah, kami permisi dulu" kata Rufus sambil membungkuk. Ia lalu menggandeng anaknya menuju limousine, dikawal oleh Reno, Rude, Tseng dan Elena. Sambil berjalan menjauhi 7th Heaven, Rui memandangi Cloud, Tifa, Denzel dan Marlene yang terus melambaikan tangan.

"Nanti kita main lagi!" teriak lantang sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Rufus dan para Turks terpana melihat senyumannya. Ia belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu sejak dibawa pulang dari Wutai.

"Boleh kan, papa?"

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Rufus kecuali mengangguk setelah melihat senyuman putrinya yang begitu manis.

_Baru kali ini dia bertingkah seperti anak perempuan…_

---

Malam di mansion minimalis keluarga ShinRa yang terletak di daerah elit Sector 1 Midgar seperti rumah-rumah lain pada umumnya – hampir semua lampu di dalam dimatikan karena sudah malam. Hanya saja, kamera pengawas dan sensor antimaling berserakan di tiap sudut koridor rumah. Tapi tetap tak ada bedanya, koridor yang luas di rumah itu kini terlihat bagai terowongan gelap gulita tiada ujung.

Seperti biasa, Rufus memakai kaus tidur putih dan celana boxer putih bergaris-garis biru menjelang tidur. Ia sedang menonton siaran film action tengah malam di kamar tidurnya sambil tidur-tiduran di atas kasur bersama Dark Nation yang mendengkur di ujung tempat tidur ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Siapa?"

"Aku…"

Rufus mengenal suara itu. Benar saja, Rui sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia memakai memakai piyama putih lengan pendek, membawa boneka kucing yang sudah dimilikinya sejak di Wutai dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa, _little ruff?_" entah kenapa, Rufus paling suka memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Panggilan masa kecilnya yang diberikan oleh ibunya dan cocok dengan Rui.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rui cepat-cepat memanjat tempat tidur dan bergeser mendekat ke Rufus.

"Boleh tidur sama-sama?" pintanya sambil terus mendekap boneka kucing yang dinamainya Chi-chan.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Rui menggeleng "Tidak"

"Jadi, kenapa?"

Rui membuang muka, terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat malu-malu. Rufus lalu tersenyum, dan membuka selimutnya.

"Ya sudah, sini"

Cepat-cepat Rui menyelinap ke bawah selimut, lalu meringkuk di bawah pelukan ayahnya yang hangat. Rufus langsung mengecilkan suara TV dan melanjutkan menonton. Dark Nation melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan pindah ke karpet dekat kamar mandi.

Usapan yang lembut di punggung, aroma shampoo dan parfum yang familiar, suara detak jantung dan TV yang samar-samar, serta cahaya nanar dari TV plasma besar yang tergantung di dinding membuat Rui tenang. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya tertidur.

_Aku bersumpah untuk tidak menjadi orang yang sama seperti kakek tua brengsek itu…_

_Sweet Dreams, Rui. _

Dan Rufus memberikan ciuman selamat tidur untuk Rui sebelum mematikan TV dan memejamkan mata.

---

Paginya, para Turks yang sudah siap mengantar _shachou_ mereka ke kantor dikagetkan oleh pemberitahuan pelayan bahwa Rufus masih belum bangun juga, padahal ia adalah orang yang selalu bangun tepat waktu. Tseng menyuruh pelayan untuk membangunkannya, namun mereka menolak dengan alasan tidak tega. Karena penasaran, akhirnya para Turks memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri mengapa pelayan-pelayannya tidak ada yang berani membangunkan _shachou_ mereka.

Begitu memasuki kamar tidur yang luas dan mewah tersebut, mereka melihat _shachou_ mereka masih tertidur pulas…sambil memeluk Rui seperti anak kecil yang tidur dengan boneka kesayangan. Mereka terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. Pantas saja tidak ada pelayan yang tega membangunkan. Pemandangan yang begitu imut dan langka itu tidak disia-siakan oleh para Turks. Mereka langsung mengambil ponsel dan tak henti-hentinya mengambil foto.

Pada hari itu, rapat direksi di ShinRa Electric Company terlambat empat jam.

END.

----

Author's Note:

Huah…gua enjoy banget nulis fanfic fluff ga bermutu ini sampe lupa tidur. Begitu nyadar, matahari udah terbit. Bagian terakhir itu susah banget ditulis karena gua ngebayangin kasur spring bed gue, selimut tebel dan bantal bulu angsa yang super empuk…and Rufus's and Rui's angel smile! Haih…kayaknya kasur gue udah mengundang banget untuk ditidurin sampe siang nanti…setelah gua ke toilet, tentunya. Semaleman gua nenggak air terus-terusan gara-gara mulut rasanya kering dan terpaksa cuma nenggak air gara-gara ga ada cemilan.

Adios!

Natsu-Hime.


End file.
